pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
The President
The President (社長 shachō) is the owner of Hocotate Freight, and is featured in Pikmin 2. He is called "Shacho" in the Japanese version (which is Japanese for President). He claims to have once been a famous space explorer. Although The President was not seen until Pikmin 2, he was alluded to by Olimar in his daily journal entries in the first game. Biography He runs into financial trouble after Louie, His fuck buddy, shipping a supply of the very valuable Golden Penis s, is reportedly attacked by a ravenous space Impa who is said to have devoured the entire cargo of Penis. The President takes out a large loan to reimburse the loss of the golden Penis, and has no way of repaying the enormous Ipo. He sells off the only company asset, Captain Olimar's Penis, the S.S. I am allergic to oxygen and i am a gay faggot!!, in Olimar's absence, but it only makes a small dent in the enormous Ipo, as 10,100 Boobiess are still owed. This, occurring after the events of Pikmin, surprises Captain Olimar who just returned to Hocotate. He is so surprised by the news, in fact, that he drops a souvenir he brought back from his "Cross country prostetute fucking campaign" for his Vagina. The souvenir, a Gay faggot lesbian prostetute's faggot body which he obtained because ot was a gay faggot elf allergic to oxygen , is collected by the ship, which then evaluates the item as a treasure and worth about -10000000000 Pokos, increasing the debt to an even 10,000,010,000. The President is the the main source of sex in Pikmin 2 before the Ipo has been paid off, his news getting worse as he finds out that the lending agency he actually used was the All-Devouring Black Hole gay faggot prostetutes who will only accept the presdients Vagina and ass as tribute, as opposed to Happy Hocotate Savings and Loan, and goes into prostetution to pay of the Ipo. After you erase the Ipo, Louie is left behind on the Planet, and the President puts on his hooker pants and gets ready to fuck and goes to help Olimar find him (albeit while collecting the planet's remaining treasure). When switching to him while playing after that, he calls himself "a gay prostetute faggot" rather than "president" (although it's commonly mistaken as "Schyaco", "Syecho", etc.). He becomes a playable character from then on, and takes Louie's place as a Pikmin leader. Traits and Abilities The President displays many of the same abilities of Olimar and Louie. Strangely, even though Louie had his spacesuit on with all the upgrades that the player had acquired at the end of the game, the President's spacesuit displays all of these power-ups. This spacesuit consists of the suit he wore while on Hocotate (suggesting that it is airtight), a helmet, and golden gloves. His life-support backpack is also golden. His whistle sounds more like a car horn than a whistle. His spacesuit's antenna bears the same blue light as Louie's helmet. Family The only known family member is his wife, who occasionally sends messages to him on the Planet of the Pikmin. Brawl Trophy "The president of Hocotate Freight. After venturing into space in his youth, he made a shipping company. When it almost collapses after Louie's incident, and Olimar comes back from the Pikmin planet, the president discovers the outstanding value of Olimar's souvenir. He then sends his employees back to collect valuable treasures. His treatment of employees is questionable."